Harry Potter and the Secret of the Heirs
by nikkygoya
Summary: Umm... im not very good with summaries but, trust me you wont be dissappionted. Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Lets just say that Harry has matured a lot over the course of the summer and has a lot in store for him over the next year.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Secret of the Heirs.  
  
Prologue.  
  
That night the boy who lived... well... lived. But that's only the half of it. Before Voldemort lead himself to his own demise he made one other mistake. Unfortunately for Voldemort in that moment, he added one more person to the light side. If only he had known...  
  
However, he hadn't known. That very night before he went to Godric's Hollow, he killed a woman. It was the same women he had fallen in love with five years before when she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Little did he know that she had a daughter and the moment he left, a baby's cry spread through the abandoned house, the cry of Samantha Snape.  
  
Voldemort then went on to the Potter's household. James Potter dueled with Voldemort to the death and Lily Potter sacrificed herself for her son's life. However, no one really knew what happened that night except for the fact that when Voldemort turned the killing curse on one-year-old Harry Potter, it rebounded on him. He became a shadow of his former self until he came back, 13 years later.  
  
Fifteen years after that infamous night is were our story begins. 


	2. The New Harry

The New Harry   
  
Harry Potter sat on the only unbroken swing in the park.  
  
He was seventeen years old and had grown quite a bit over the summer. He now reached 5' 10". The Dursely's had made him get a job much to Dudley's amusement. However due to it, Harry had grown a lean physique. He did not have that goofy look he had as a kid. In fact, he was actually quite good looking. However, there were some changes of course. Including longer but just as messy hair but his emerald eyes seemed to have lost much of its spark. He had new clothes too, seeing as Dudley's old ones were too short. Most of his new wardrobe was dark colored.  
  
It was hot out and the only people roaming the streets were Dudley's gang and a little boy. When they came into view at the corner, Harry's eyes narrowed. The gang was chasing after the little boy Harry knew as Mark Evans. He disappeared behind the corner and Dudley's gang looked around confused. Being as idiotic as they were, they went towards the other direction.  
  
Harry got off the swing and walked quietly over to where Mark was hiding behind the trashcan. He leaned against the wall waiting for the boy to come out, smirking to himself. It seemed the boy decided that the coast was clear. He emerged from his hiding place.  
  
"Mark Evans, right?" Harry asked and took no surprise when Mark jumped away in fright  
  
"Y.. Y.. You're tha.. that Pot.. Potter, kid," Mark stuttered in fright. Harry allowed himself a grin. Mark continued. "They say you go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for the Incurably Criminal Boys."  
  
"You don't have to be scared of me," Harry said. "I want to help you."  
  
"Why?" Mark asked. Harry lost his grin as he stared down the he last saw Dudley.  
  
Harry put his smile back on. "Because if you believe it, my cousin is a prat. You with me?"  
  
"My mother told me to stay away from you. She said you're dangerous. Are you?"  
  
Harry laughed. "It matter the point of view. Do want protection or not?" he asked as he lost his patience.  
  
"O.. O.. Okay," he stuttered.  
  
Harry grinned. "Excellent." Suddenly, Harry saw his cousin's gang walking back down the street. "Here, let them see you but I'll come out before they do anything," he said at Mark's scared look. Mark did as he was told and Dudley spotted him, plastering on a stupid grin.  
  
"Oh boys, look what we have here," Dudley said as his gang grinned. "It's our runaway." They all laughed.  
  
"Hey Evans, this is going to hurt," Piers Polkiss said as he chuckled. Dudley stepped forward and Mark looked frightened.  
  
"Hey Dudders," Harry said as he emerged from the shadows. "Aww, is the big bad Diddledums picking on the little eleven year old?"  
  
Dudley look mildly surprised but his gang smiled mischievously. Harry walked in between Dudley and Mark.  
  
"Get out of the way Potter," he growled which was rather amusing considering it made him look like a growling pig.  
  
"Nuh- uh- uh. What's the magic word?" Harry asked, as he enjoyed the look of fright on his cousin's face. The gang was looking on in confusion.  
  
"Let's pin him Big D," one of the boys said.  
  
"Now, now, you wouldn't want to do that, right Big D?" said Harry in a little boy's voice.  
  
"What's he talking about Dud?" asked Piers.  
  
"Nothing," Dudley said. "Listen Potter, I don't care what you say or do. If you don't move I'll..."  
  
Harry cut him off. "I'll... I'll... I'll WHAT! Hit me?" Harry was starting to become annoyed. "Go ahead. I want to see you try."  
  
At that very moment, Harry reached into his pocket. Dudley looked to see what Harry was doing. Harry took out a piece of his wand. Only visible so that Dudley could see. Dudley then turned around, "C'mon... lets go."  
  
Dudley and his gang were leaving when Piers grabbed Dudley's arm. "Are you going to take that from him? I thought you were supposed to be Big D? You know the one the one every kid and teenager in this town is afraid of?"  
  
Dudley went red, so red that he almost looked like his father, Vernon Dursley, Harry's fat uncle.  
  
"Is little Dudders going to hit me?" Harry teased, but this time he had gone too far. Dudley raised his fist back and knocked Harry down. Harry hit the floor hard. He hadn't been ready for it. Then Dudley went on the floor and kept giving blows to Harry's face. Mark Evans looked on. He got the courage to go on top of Dudley and pull him away from Harry.  
  
He put his arms around Dudley's neck and confused him enough to throw him to the ground. Dudley's friends stopped beating Harry to see what was going on. Poor Mark was underneath Dudley, choking him so tight that Dudley's face was turning purple. Dudley raised his body a little, raising Mark with him and pounded hard in the floor making Mark's head hit the concrete hard. He was completely knocked out. Dudley had set himself free of Mark's grasp, his friends backed off Harry.  
  
When Dudley's gang had got off Harry and went to help him out, this gave Harry time to regain his composure and take out his wand. When Dudley started towards Harry again, he stood up, wand in hand and pointed it towards Dudley's heart.  
  
"Don't come any closer," he breathed. "I will kill you, don't bloody test me. I've done it once before. After all, I killed my own godfather."  
  
"What's he talking about Dud?" Piers asked Dudley, looking more frightened then ever before.  
  
"Maybe he deserved it," Dudley snarled.  
  
Harry stared to tremble. "What did you say?" he said coldly.  
  
"You heard me, I said he deserved it. Just like your bloody no account, good for nothing piece of crap father. I'm glad that we don't have his filth around anymore," Dudley said harshly. "Don't think that I don't hear you in the night screaming for your boyfriend Cedric." All of the boys started to laugh. Harry felt surging hatred for his cousin. He wanted to... to...  
  
Just then, at the end of Harry's wand, sparks of light came out and blew Dudley about 15 feet away from Harry. Harry cursed aloud. It was unlucky for him that just then that Mark woke up. He looked around. He had seen Dudley fly back about 20 feet away from Harry and him. Mark ran. Dudley landed on the ground with a large thud, obviously unconscious. His gang looked from Dudley to Harry in shock. Apparently, they were too stupid to move for they continued to stare.  
  
Harry cursed under his breath. He hadn't meant to do any magic but he found himself not caring. Let them expel me, was all that was running through his mind.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of a large man pounding down the street with a pitter-patter behind him. Uncle Vernon made his entrance with his wife in tow.  
  
"Dudley, fight, commotion," he huffed as he looked around wildly. His eyes landed on Dudley and he made a sound much like a strangled while Aunt Petunia screeched and ran to her son.  
  
Uncle Vernon turned to Harry. "What have you done to my SON!" he shouted in rage. That was when Dudley's gang made an exit and Harry's temper started to return.  
  
"You know, I really don't know and can care less. He can die for all I care," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Uncle Vernon made to dive at Harry but a series of loud cracks stopped him. They were suddenly surrounded by aurors and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He smiled wickedly. 


	3. The Trial

"I knew that you were no good. See didn't I tell you," he said as he looked around at his aurors. A few of them nodded. Harry noticed Tonks and Shacklebold watching him solemnly.  
  
An important looking auror stepped up. "You are under arrest for using extreme magic against a muggle for no reason," he trailed off as Harry's face broke out in a grin.  
  
"You've got to be joking," he said as he laughed. "First of all, it was an accident. Second, that stupid fat lump and his friends were beating up on me. It qualifies as self-defense."  
  
At this Fudge's delighted smile got larger. "Did you think I was going to fall for that again? No, no, no," he said shaking his head. I've been having you watched."  
  
At this, Harry's temper got the better of him. "Everybody's bloody watching me! The Ministry, bloody Dumbledore. What does everybody bloody think I'm going to do? Join Lord bloody Voldemort?" Harry said in rage.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you watch your language," Fudge said as he flinched. He turned to face the aurors. "He's clearly unbalanced. First he used a child for bait, eggs on his cousin, and then blows him into a wall."  
  
Harry sighed as he noticed people nodding and his "family" backing away from him. Fudge turned back to him. "What's your excuse for that?"  
  
"Well the bait, as you so tenderly put it, was running away from Dudders over there. I was simply ensuring that my favorite cousin stopped beating the kid up," Harry said as if it was obvious. "As for the 'egging' the prat on, I was told by a charming Dolores Umbridge that 'egging on' is no excuse for beating someone up. I guess the rules are different for me, huh?"  
  
Fudges smile faded a bit as he heard muttering behind him. Harry turned his back as he started to walk away. "How about the incident in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry froze and tuned around.  
  
"What about it?" he asked coldly and he saw Tonks and Shacklebolt exchange uneasy glances. He could see Tonks clearly whisper, "Here's Dumbledore." Harry's blood boiled.  
  
"Breaking into the Department of Mysteries, destroying ministry property, does it ring a bell?" Fudge said with a snickering grin as he heard the muttering behind him.  
  
"I clearly stated I was on a rescue mission, I have the nametag to prove it. As for the property, people do crazy things when bloody Death Eaters are attacking them," Harry said as, for once, he tried to keep his anger in check.  
  
The aurors on his side spoke. "Nonetheless, you have made illegal actions; therefore you are under arrest by the orders of the Ministry of Magic. Any last words before you're taken in?"  
  
"The bloody ministry is blinded by that idiot, other than that no," Harry said spitefully. And with that, he was arrested as he grinned at their stupidity. A camera flashed. It looked like it was going to be in the Daily Prophet.  
  
A series of cracks and they landed on the bank of an island. Azkaban was a fortress, large and old. It looked sinister against the night sky. Harry found his thoughts drifted to Sirius, who had spent twelve years of his life in there. He escaped, but it didn't matter. He was dead now. And with that sinking feeling, Harry entered Azkaban, feeling that he deserved to be there. His face fell.  
  
The auror must have noticed this because he whispered, "Don't worry. The most you'll be here for is a couple of months."  
  
Fudge shook his head with a knowing grin. "I still have a few secrets of his to reveal," he said in pure delight.  
  
"Yeah, well, it seems people know a bit more me than I do," Harry grumbled as he thought of Dumbledore. I could got out of here by himself, he thought to himself. I don't need that great bloody Dumbledore.  
  
There was something missing in the place. Every time he pictured Azkaban, there were dementors floating along the corridors. Harry smirked. "I see the dementors have abandoned you," he said.  
  
"There are still a few who have remained loyal," Fudge said. They stopped in front of the cell. "Here you go."  
  
Harry paused. "So, why exactly am I here?" he asked as he looked at the cell that reminded him of a dirtier cupboard under the stairs.  
  
"The happenings at the ministry and the attack on your cousin," Fudge answered. "Your trial is in the morning and hand over your wand."  
  
"What if the jail is attacked?" he asked as he held his wand cautiously.  
  
"You are not an auror, therefore it is not your place to fight," he answered as if the idea were preposterous.  
  
"Shows what you know," Harry mumbled, thinking that no one could hear him. Unbeknownst to him, the auror heard him.  
  
"Wand," Fudge demanded impatiently. Harry handed it over and threw himself on the bed that was there and glared at the minister. This whole thing was a joke! Fudge left smiling to himself but the auror remained.  
  
The auror shut the gate. "Your father was an amazing auror," he said. Harry looked up quickly. No one ever really talked about his family. Truthfully, he didn't even know that his father was an auror. "One of the best I've ever met. He had a disregarding for the rules, too. That's what made him so great. I have a feeling that you'll be just like him."  
  
Harry's eyes fell to the floor again. "I'll probably not live that long," he said. The auror looked at Harry with sad eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to tell you that he'll get you out of here," he told Harry. Harry tensed.  
  
"You can tell him that I don't want his bloody help," he told the auror. The auror nodded solemnly and left.  
  
It was the next morning and Harry was not in a good mood. Later that night, one of the only remaining dementors came by. The sound of his parent's, Cedric, and Sirius's death rang out along with the sound of the many murders he saw through Voldemort's eyes. Needless to say, he was depressed.  
  
  
  
When Harry entered, it was full of people. He recognized a few friends from school, Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin, and other order members. There were many he didn't recognize. His eyes wandered around in the room and fell on the Dursley's. He couldn't help wondering about what they were doing there.  
  
He sat in the defendant's seat. "Order, order. This trial is now in session," Fudge voice rang out. He fixed Harry with a piercing stare. "Harry James Potter is being charged for the events in the Department of Mysteries and attacking a muggle. The charges for the attacking of a muggle has been forfeited due to the fact that it was self protection. Let the questioning begin."  
  
Mrs. Bones stepped in front of Harry. "Why did you go to the Department of Mysteries on June 13, 2003?"  
  
"I fell asleep during my exams and had a vision of Voldemort torturing my godfather," he answered. There were gasps from the crowd as he said the name of Voldemort's name.  
  
Fudge cut in. "I request for the use of Veriserum. I doubt this boy has visions," he snarled.  
  
A large man came over and forced the potion into Harry's mouth. It tasted awful but as soon as it went down Harry's brain numb. He couldn't tell lies.  
  
"Who is your godfather?" Mrs. Bones asked.  
  
"Sirius Black," Harry said. There was muttering in the crowd.  
  
"Have you been in touch with the criminal?" she asked curiously.  
  
"He wasn't a criminal. He was framed by my parents' Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew," he responded. There was more muttering.  
  
"Very well, how did you get there?" she asked.  
  
"The blood on my shirt attracted the thesterals. We rode them there," he answered brainlessly.  
  
"We? Who was we?" she asked as she leaned against the wall behind her, clearly getting interested in his answers.  
  
"Me, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom," he answered as she quickly scribbled down their names.  
  
"Why did you bring underage wizards and witches with you? Didn't you think I was dangerous?" she asked.  
  
"I tried to make them stay, but they wouldn't listen. By then my scar was searing. I needed to do something quick so I gave in. It was one of the worst mistakes of my life. They all got hurt," he answered monotonously. His brain still wasn't registering what he was saying.  
  
"How did you get into the ministry?" she asked as she continued to take notes. The whole crowd was quiet.  
  
"We all went into the telephone booth and told it that we were on a rescue mission," he said. Hermione and Ron were looking nervous. Lupin kept looking over at them and told them under his breath not to worry.  
  
"Tell me Mr. Potter, what happened when you in the ministry?" she said.  
  
"When we were inside, we went straight to the Department of Mysteries. I went straight to where I saw Sirius in my dreams during the year. He wasn't there. We were looking around, but we didn't see anyone. Ron told me that he saw my name on something. I went to see what it was and it was a glass ball labeled Dark Lord... Harry Potter. That's where everything went downhill," he said. Then he paused.  
  
The crowd started to mutter amongst themselves again. Fudge was scowling around the room. A hint of fear came across his face.  
  
"How so?" Mrs. Bones asked as she abandoned her notebook.  
  
"The DEATHEATERS came and they formed a circle around us. I annoyed them a bit while I was trying to come up with a plan. I finally came up with one. I whispered to Hermione that we had to break the glasses. I backed slowly into one of the shelves, took my prophesy in my hand and backed slowly away. I gave Hermione a look and we screamed out a spell and all of the glasses shattered," Harry trailed off. "Ghost like figures blocked their visions. We ran. We were split up. At first, we hid but then we started to fight. Hermione got hit with a spell and was knocked out and Neville broke his nose. He couldn't say any spells correctly.  
  
"We found the other three, who were in bad condition. We were quickly surrounded. I knew they were after my prophesy so I ran to the room with the veil. I told Neville to stay but he followed me. We were surrounded by DeathEaters. I turned around and was ready to fight and that was when the order came in. Sirius told me to run but we were cut off and Neville accidentally dropped my prophesy. We were forced to stay. We watched my godfather duel with his cousin Belletrix Lestrange. He taunted her and she sent a spell at him that sent him falling behind a veil. I tried to go after him but Lupin held me back." Tears fell down Harry's eyes and he started to breathe heavily.  
  
"I was so angry that I chased after her. I... I...," he was saying but was cut off by a threatening voice.  
  
"That is quite enough, Minister," Dumbledore shouted from the crowd as he made his way to the front of room.  
  
"Dumbledore, go back to your seat. I do not want any disruptions in my court room," Fudge yelled.  
  
"No. I believe that you questioned the boy enough!" said Dumbledore yelling. "Look at what you are doing to him."  
  
Harry started to feel his brain again. Slowly, he took in his surroundings, and what was going on around him. He took in sight of Dumbledore and suddenly remembered what was happening.  
  
"You've heard what happened and you'll send into depression if you continue like this!" Dumbledore shouted in rage.  
  
However, Fudge was seething. "This boy is a nuisance, he has been lying and harboring a convict...," he started but Dumbledore wouldn't let him continue.  
  
"From what he said under the truth serum, he has been telling the truth. Sirius Black was innocent. Harry just lost his god father," he said as he glared furiously at Fudge. Harry noticed that Fudge looked rather small compared to Dumbledore.  
  
"No matter, that man deserved to die. Black was a...,"he said but Harry refused to listen anymore. He stood up.  
  
"Don't talk about Sirius like that ever," he said, anger burning in his green eyes. "Pick on me all you want, but never say his name. Never!" Many eyes looked at Harry in shock when they realized that the effects of the truth potion had worn off.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, you are in no place to threaten me," Fudge sneered. "Aurors? Chain him to the chair."  
  
Harry cooperated in a moody silence as he glared at Fudge. However, Dumbledore would have none of it.  
  
"MINISTER FUDGE, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. YOU CHAIN HIM THERE LIKE SOME KIND OF CRIMINAL. HE IS JUST A BOY-," he yelled in a deep voice and many people in the court room were shocked. Not many have ever heard him yell like that before.  
  
Fudge however did not seem taken back. On the contrary, laughed. "This 'boy' as you call him has cast an unforgivable curse. He is no boy, he is a criminal," he said.  
  
The whispering that had been going on around the room, stopped suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned to Harry in shock again. Dumbledore turned his eyes to him.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked softly. Harry simply shrugged a shrug that implied 'yes'. Dumbledore's eyes flashed in disappointment while Fudge grinned in giddiness.  
  
"What do you think of your golden boy now? Only one other person has been able to cast the curse at fifteen. I think you all know who it was," he said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, his face was lit in satisfaction.  
  
"She deserved it," Harry commented. He wasn't sorry. He never would be for that. "She killed my godfather and I am aware that the curse is illegal to use on any human, but she wasn't human. Death Eaters are just as bad as Voldemort is. They're monsters. I think everyone in this courtroom can agree to that."  
  
There was a murmuring of consent around the room. Fudge looked taken back at the hatred in Harry's voice. Finally, Mrs. Bones spoke up.  
  
"All in favor of a dismissal?" she asked in a bossy voice. Almost all of the Wisengot raised their hands. "Case dismissed." 


	4. The Rememberance of Harry's Parents

There was no cheering or booming as the chains released Harry. They were still trying to process the events of the trial. However, at Harry's sudden movement, there was an eruption of noise. Cameras flashed and questions were flaring at him from every direction. He ignored them all including his own friends as he made his way to the head auror.  
  
"I believe that you have my wand," he said holding out his hand for it.  
  
"Of course," the auror said. ""It's a rather interesting wand. One made for a wide range of skills." He handed the wand over.  
  
Harry nodded at him as he turned to find the exit. In his haste and crowdedness of the room, Harry banged into a girl around his age. He mumbled an apology as he continued on his way, and the girl glared at his back. She watched as Harry left the courtroom. The girl went over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Uncle, is he going to be alright? I don't think that he should be left alone. He doesn't look sane," she said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"I'll go over to talk to him," Dumbledore said quietly as he stared at the door. "Oh, and Sam, your father is waiting for you out in the hall."  
  
"Okay. Bye." She gave her uncle a peck on the on the cheek and went off. Sam Snape was a pale girl with raven black hair. She was petite and there was a stubbornness that shone in her dark eyes. Many would say that she was beautiful.  
  
"How was the trial?" came a familiar voice that sounded as cold as ever. It was Professor Severus Snape talking to his daughter.  
  
"Oh, it was alright. Fudge put Harry under a truth spell. He talked about everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries, and about what happened to Sirius Black. Why what's up dad?" she asked. She noticed that Snape's face was now turning slightly red.  
  
"They dismissed the case?" he asked though gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah. Mrs. Bone's and the rest of the court were very annoyed and Harry was angry at what Fudge said about Sirius."  
  
"Where is the Head Master?" Snape asked looking angrier than ever. "SAM!" he screamed.  
  
"He... he was over there a few minutes ago," she said pointing to the spot where she was talking with her uncle last. She paused. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asked. She looked at her father with a worried expression. She had never seen him like this before. "Dad?"  
  
Snape looked at his daughter. "Look for your uncle. I want you home at 5:00 pm. Is that clear?" he said.  
  
"Yes sir," Sam said to her father. She was still looking at him puzzled. Snape started to leave. "Dad, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to speak with the minister," he said without looking back. He stomped away.  
  
Harry was walking as fast as he could. He couldn't face seeing Hermione and Ron at the moment. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to drain all of his thoughts about Sirius, his parents, Voldemort and most of all, about Dumbledore. Just as he was about to open the door to catch the elevator, he heard someone behind him calling his name.  
  
"Harry, can we talk a moment?" It was Dumbledore. He wanted to make sure that Harry was all right.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry said with a hint of cold resistance in his voice. "Can't anyone leave me alone?"  
  
"Harry I wanted to know if you are alright. You... you really don't look well today," said Dumbledore kindly. He was looking at Harry with those sympathetic blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
"How would you feel after spending the night in a prison where your godfather had spent the last twelve years of his life locked up from the world? How would you feel if your head pounded every time Voldemort killed someone?" Harry said in a rage. Dumbledore stared at him. "Well?" Dumbledore kept quiet.  
  
"It is true Harry, I would not know the way you are feeling at the moment," Dumbledore said quietly. "However, I would like to help."  
  
"Look," Harry shot back at him. "I don't need you to look after my every move I make. I'm not a bloody baby. I'm sixteen years old," he said with rage. "You know, every time I was in trouble, you always got me out of it. I trusted you," he yelled out. "But you know what, I don't need you," he bellowed out. "I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING CHARITY. SO BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE." Harry felt hatred towards Dumbledore. He wanted, with all his might to do something, but thought better of it.  
  
"Harry please, let me explain," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"NO!" He suddenly found himself with his wand in his hand pointing it directly in Dumbledore's face. "I killed Sirius and I'm not afraid to kill again. Everyone is afraid of you, but I'm not," he said in a quiet voice. Harry felt something poke him in the back of his head.  
  
"Over my dead body will you harm a hair on his head," said the voice behind him. "Drop it."  
  
Harry dropped his wand and turned around. It was Samantha Snape holding her wand out that way now in front of Harry's face. "I don't care who you are! Don't you ever talk to him that way again, do you understand me? EVER!" she said warningly.  
  
"Who are you, his secret agent?" Harry said in an evil tone.  
  
"No," she said coldly. "I'm his niece." At that, Harry backed off and said no more. Sam lowered her wand and walked over to Dumbledore. "Are you okay uncle?"  
  
"Quite alright Sam, quite alright," he said pleasantly as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You never told me that you had a niece," Harry said rather shockingly.  
  
"That's because all you do is yell at him!" Sam said rather annoyed. "Maybe if you learn some manners..." but at that moment, she was cut off. Snape appeared.  
  
"I see they let you off the hook again Potter," said Snape coldly. Harry hated Snape with a passion. Ever since Harry entered Hogwarts, Snape had it out for him.  
  
"I see they let you back in school. What a shame," Harry said smartly.  
  
"Sam, I see you met our famous Harry Potter," said Snape grinning maliciously.  
  
"Yeah dad," she said walking over to her father. "I have."  
  
Harry's eyed had grown wide. He was suddenly very confused. Snape have a daughter? Dumbledore a niece? Who in their right mind, Harry thought, would want to marry Snape? Who would want to even be seen with him in public? Suddenly aggravated, Harry left.  
  
"You know what dad," Sam said loudly so that Harry could hear. "You were right about him. Everything you said was right."  
  
Harry was so confused when he finally entered the elevator. If Snape had a daughter, and Dumbledore a niece, why had he not seen her in school before? With this in mind, the elevator doors were open and he entered the main lobby. He walked past the large fountain where he had last encountered Voldemort. He was walked past it quickly but was soon stopped by Mr. Weasely, Ron's father.  
  
"Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he pulled Harry aside. "I know that you are not happy about the way things are, but..." he said as though he was carefully choosing the correct words to say. "If you want to stay with us, until school starts up again of course, we wouldn't mind."  
  
Though Harry wanted to be alone, he couldn't say no to Mr. Weasley's offer. The Weasley's have always been there to help him. It wouldn't be right to say no, he thought.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not," he said with a little enthusiasm. Harry and Mr. Weasley entered the phone booth together and went up to the muggle world.  
  
Harry followed Mr. Weasley carefully. Mr. Weasley suddenly stopped. This made Harry wonder. What was he waiting for? He thought. Just then, a car appeared in front of them out of thin air. They walked over towards it. It was a bright red convertible that looked like it needed a new paint job.  
  
"Nice can," he mumbled sarcastically as he jumped over the side and into the back seat. Mr. Weasley entered the car. Unlike Harry, he used the door. When they were in the car, it suddenly lifted back off the ground and into the crowd.  
  
"I trust your wand's still in good condition?" the driver asked and Harry looked up to see the head auror. "I'm Matt Parker by the way."  
  
"You knew my father?" Harry asked as he remembered their conversation the night before.  
  
Matt grinned. "I knew them alright," he said fondly. "He was wild. The only person that could keep him in check was your mother, but not even she could do it all the time. There were a lot of times when she wanted to kill both him and Sirius."  
  
"You knew Sirius too," Harry asked as he listened intently to some of the only information he heard about is parents.  
  
"Harry if you knew your father, you knew Sirius too. They did everything together," Mr. Weasley answered from the front seat. "When I was head boy, putting them in detention alone was just a nightmare. Those mirrors of theirs drove me nuts."  
  
Harry remembered the mirrors. If he had been smart enough to use them, then Sirius would still be alive. That thought sent him into a moody silence. Matt and Mr. Weasley exchanged glances but were soon in a light conversation. An hour into the drive, the conversation ceased. They finally arrived at Grimmauld Place. 


	5. The Quarrel

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them. As soon as they entered the house, Harry was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Weasley, I can't breathe," he choked out.  
  
Mrs. Weasley mumbled an apology as she detached herself from him. Harry spotted Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting behind her. Harry braced himself, waiting for the usual tackle from Hermione. However, what he got he wasn't expecting. Hermione raised her hand and slapped him. He put his hand to his cheek and rubbed the spot where he was smacked.  
  
"What was that for?" he shouted. Unfortunately, that woke up Mrs. Black's portrait.  
  
"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVERS -"  
  
However, Hermione shouted louder. "That was for starting with your cousin, getting arrested, and worrying us all summer long!" she shouted. Harry glared at her but Mrs. Black's screaming was getting to him. He walked up to the crazy old portrait.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU CRAZY HAG!" he bellowed at the portrait.  
  
"You're that filthy half blood, Potter kid," she said. "You get out of my house."  
  
"Unfortunately for you, you're dead so the bloody house doesn't belong to you. SO SHUT UP!" he said and started to walk away.  
  
"Well, it doesn't belong to my dear son either. He got himself killed. I'll have to thank Bellatrix for that," she sneered behind him.  
  
Harry paused and turned around. "Speak like that again and I'll curse you out of that portrait," he threatened in a deadly quiet tone that shut the woman up. He turned to the small crowd in the hallway. "I'll be upstairs, so leave me alone." The others watched him retreat up the stairs in shock.  
  
"Definitely his father's son," Matt remarked obviously amused. Everyone turned their to him. "What?" Matt asked in a shock like state.  
  
"James was never that angry," Remus told Matt in a worried voice. "Unless you count that time when Sirius almost got Severus killed or the time when Voldemort killed his father in front of him or -"  
  
"Any time Voldemort was involved," Matt confirmed. "I believe there is more going on then a depressed teen."  
  
"Both Potter's are and were arrogant jerks who never did anything for anyone but themselves in their lives," came a drawling voice from the doorway. The group turned to find Snape, speaking from behind Dumbledore's back. Sam stood by his side.  
  
"I am always glad to hear your opinion Severus, though that was uncalled for," Dumbledore said tiredly. Snape glared at him.  
  
"How can you protect that boy after he yelled at you like that?" he asked in disgust. "No respect."  
  
"I am afraid I made him into what he is today," Dumbledore answered solemnly.  
  
"How uncle?" Sam asked.  
  
"He feels as if I betrayed him. Other than that, I cannot say. It is between the two of us," he answered sternly as the group made their way towards the living room. "My compliments, Molly. The room looks beautiful."  
  
Mrs. Weasley and her children had spent the beginning of the summer cleaning and restoring the old room. It was back to its magnificent self. The adults took their seats on the couches while the children took various places around the room.  
  
"Why would you say he's changed? He's just mad," Ron commented cluelessly. "Normal, actually."  
  
"It's true. The boy's always had a temper but I've never seen him threaten the headmaster before," Snape said, his lip curling in disgust.  
  
"He threatened you, Professor?" Hermione asked shocked at the thought.  
  
"Unless you don't count pointing his wand straight at his head a threat. Then yes," Sam answered distastefully.  
  
"It doesn't add up, though," Hermione said, frustrated. "Sure, Sirius died and Professor Dumbledore told him some secret, but why is he acting like a lunatic. He was depressed in the beginning of the summer, not angry."  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that you care but I rather not be discussed as a topic of interest," a voice said from the middle of the air.  
  
"Potter, come out of that cloak," snarled Snape. He watched as Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak. He turned to Dumbledore. "I thought that you would have confiscated that thing by now?"  
  
"No. The headmaster likes it when I almost get myself killed. It makes me the hero, Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy' fighting evil for everyone." Harry said sarcastically in front of Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Don't talk to my uncle like that. I would have never felt sorry for you if I knew what you were really like," Sam said as she got up to defend her uncle.  
  
"Sam I -" Dumbledore started to say.  
  
"No. I won't have him disrespecting you like that," she said angrily as she stepped up into Harry's face. "What Potter? Are you scared?"  
  
"Scared of you?" he said in a childish voice. "Why should I be? Is it because your Snape's daughter? Or is it because the headmaster is your uncle and the most powerful wizard alive and that Dumbledore that Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort fears?" he asked coldly.  
  
Now he had done it. Sam took out her wand, pointed it in a striking position towards Harry's heart. "Don't provoke me Potter. I don't care how famous you are," she said coldly.  
  
"SAM, put your wand DOWN!" Dumbledore screamed. "I do not need you to end up in court or in Azkaban for me. I am quite alright," he said. He walked over to his niece and placed his hand over her outstretched arm. "Please," he told her. His eyes looked sad through those half-moon glasses. She had never seen them like that before.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly as she lowered her wand. "I'm sorry uncle." She put her wand back in her pocket and walked over towards her father.  
  
"Yeah hid behind your daddy because the Almighty Dumbledore said so," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"HARRY!" Remus yelled from across the room.  
  
Sam had gotten away from her father and was ready to strike Harry again, but was held back by Ron, Matt and Mr. Weasley. Harry laughed which made her struggle harder. Remus ran across to Harry.  
  
"We need to talk now," he said seriously. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Harry spat as Lupin closed the door.  
  
"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Lupin asked worriedly. "You never acted like this before. I know it's hard but -"  
  
"You try having Voldemort in your head day and night!" Harry yelled and the other room went quiet. "I can't stay out of his head. I watch as he kills and tortures and the worst part is that I am him. I'm the one killing and torturing. I feel myself becoming him. You have no idea how it feels. Nobody does. So leave me alone!" Harry wanted to leave. He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going for a walk," he said and went back into the living room to get his jacket. He found it and left slamming the door behind him. 


	6. The Unexpected Visit

Nobody had noticed that he left. They were all still in shock and still staring at the kitchen door.  
  
"You all realize that the boy just left," said Snape who was sitting in a chair near the window listening and watching everything with amusement. "Shouldn't you go after him and bring him back?" he said sarcastically. After he had said this, they all snapped out of it and ran out of the house. Sam was going too, but Snape held her back.  
  
"Dad I want to go. I want to help," she pleaded with her father.  
  
"No. I want you to go up to your room and stay there," he said in a tone that meant not to test him. Sam went upstairs and slammed the door to her room.  
  
"I don't care what he says, I'm going to help," she said. Sam opened the window near her bed. But before she climbed out, she put a curse on the door so that her father couldn't get in. She climbed out of the window and landed on a soft mattress that she conjured up and took off at a run. The others were running around the block looking for Harry.  
  
"HARRY!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Ron.  
  
"C'mon Harry," Lupin said under his breath. Sam finally caught up with them and went straight to Lupin.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked Lupin panting.  
  
"I don't know. We can't find him," he said rather exhaustedly. Suddenly, Sam had some kind of strange feeling. Lupin liked at her strangely. "Sam," he said suspiciously. What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I don't know," she said. She looked at him and then ran. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and followed her. She finally stopped at an old abandoned building. "It's -coming –from –up –there," she breathed out.  
  
"What is?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's a feeling that I have," she said. "Come on."  
  
They went into the building and ran up the stairs to the roof with Sam leading them. When they opened the door, they saw Harry staring down at the ground underneath him, with his foot on the ledge.  
  
"Harry," screamed Mrs. Weasley. "Don't do it, please," she said worriedly and began to cry. The other girls (not including Sam) started crying as well.  
  
"Harry don't jump," Lupin said nervously.  
  
"Harry please," Sam pleaded.  
  
"Jump?" Harry said laughing. Everyone stared at him obviously confused.  
  
"What do you mean, your not going to jump?" Snape said angrily. He walked over to Sam. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"  
  
"Dad, I...," Sam said but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Hello, I'm the one over the ledge here, eh?" he said sarcastically. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I wasn't going to jump. Do you really think I'm that mental?"  
  
"We thought that since were so angry and aggravated that you wanted to, ... well ... you know," Sam said awkwardly.  
  
"No, I'm not that much of a bloody lunatic," he said rather defensively. "I just came up here to think and cool down."  
  
"That's too bad," Snape said coldly. "And here I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my summer happily," he said to Harry. His eyes were twinkling at the thought of having Harry gone forever.  
  
"I think that is quite enough, Severus," Dumbledore said stepping out of the crowd. "Let us go back to the house before these Muggles get suspicious and call the pol –ice."  
  
"Um... its pronounced police, Professor," Hermione said under her breath.  
  
They finally arrived at Grimauld Place again. This time they found something strangely odd about the place. They all went inside, but something just didn't seem right. Ron looked around. Sam went into the kitchen but before she could open the door... BANG! Everything went dark.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I don't know son. Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked nervously.  
  
Out of the shadows, five black –hooded cloaks appeared in the living room.  
  
"Hello, Dumbledore," said a voice that sounded strangely familiar. The man behind the cloak, took off his hood and showed his face. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"How did u get out, Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said hatefully. "Your supposed to be in Azkaban."  
  
"The Dark lord does not wish to leave his best followers," he said slowly as he walked around examining the room.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. You've got to be joking, right?" he said rather seriously. "You got caught by a bunch of students and you're considered one of his best followers. I thought Riddle could do much better than that."  
  
Malfoy growled. "I came here to finish what I started that night in the Department of Mysteries," he said.  
  
"Now, now Lucius. That's no way to treat my poor excuse of a cousin's godson now is it?" said a woman underneath one of the other black –cloaks.  
  
Harry recognized the voice at once. "I could kill you right now Bellatrix," Harry said in rage. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Looky, looky what wee little Potter is doing," she said in a mocking voice. "Is poor witter, itty bitty Potter going to put another Unforgivable Curse on me?" She and the rest of the Death Eaters laughed. "Don't be stupid Potter," she said in a serious tone this time.  
  
"Why?" he said seriously. "Are you scared of a challenge by poor itty bitty me?"  
  
"WOW!" she yelled out. "You know, I really think stupidity runs in the Potter blood. To think, your father died trying to save your stupid Mudblood mother. And now, your trying to be an idiotic fool like your father." Harry was about to throw a curse but Lupin gave him a look.  
  
"We end this now," Harry said in a deadly whisper.  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked over to Bellatrix. "I'm afraid not today potter. There would be a time and place for that. I guarantee it," he said viciously. He waved his hand and all of the Death Eaters moved closer together. Lucius walked over to join them. He turned around and faced Harry again. "Oh, I almost forgot. I do have a message from the Dark Lord. You will die by his hand. But not before you learn what pain really is." At that, they apparated into thin air. The room was in complete deadly silence.  
  
"Oh trust me," Harry said silently but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Bellatrix will die by the end of the year at my hand. I guarantee it." Harry stormed up the stairs to his room, slamming the door loudly.  
  
"So," Lupin said. "Anybody up for a spot of tea?" he said in a happy tone. Everyone raised their eyebrows at Lupin.  
  
Yes Remus, I think your right," Mrs. Weasley said breaking the silence. "We should all have a cup of tea to calm ourselves down."  
  
Lupin went to the kitchen, quickly followed by Snape and the others. Lupin got the kettle, poured water into it, and brought it to a boil. Everyone else sat around the table.  
  
"You know, that boy is really asking for an early death. Even more so than the last five years," Snape said rather enthusiastically. "If only I was still evil, I would give it to him," he said happily. "Forget about me being evil again, I'll do it anyway." Mrs. Weasley glared at him reproachfully. Snape glared back at her. Dumbledore started at him.  
  
"Severus, don't let your hate for his father direct your actions," Dumbledore said. "I have no idea what made you hate the boy more than you did a year ago."  
  
"Forget the other Potter," he spat. "The boy is just as bad, maybe even worse. Struts around the school because of some minimal Quidditch skill, he thinks the rules don't apply, and he expects people to love him because he's the almighty –boy –who –lived."  
  
"You're wrong," Ron said angrily. "He hates being the boy –who –lived and every year he breaks the rules to save all of our necks. As for Quidditch skills, he struts around the school even if he should. The guy has skill that rivals Viktor Krum's. Just because he's in Gryffindor and a Potter is no reason to make his life a living hell."  
  
Snape was seething. "Harry Potter is not as innocent as he seems," he snarled. "Believe me, I've been in his memories. A life like his leads one into darkness, Potter means what he says. He will kill and when he does, you'll be there to comfort him but it won't matter. He doesn't have the will power to survive this ward."  
  
"You under estimate him Severus," Dumbledore said kindly, though a hint of worry could be seen in his face.  
  
"You're all blinded," Snape said as he exited the kitchen. They heard the door slam behind him.  
  
"Good riddance," Ron sneered as he stared moodily at his tea. "One vote for Snape being a hateful bas -"  
  
"RON!" Hermione said as she nudged him in the ribs. He glared at her. "Don't talk about a teacher like that."  
  
"Why not? He never liked any of us, especially Harry," Ron said angrily at Hermione.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Ron," Hermione said annoyed. "Just pay no mind to him."  
  
"Ron raised his voice at Hermione. "Just pay no mind to him, eh?" he said mocking her. "What about all of those times he made you cry!"  
  
Hermione fell silent. Everyone stared at the both of them. She managed to raise herself up from the table and left the room. Ron however, stood in the kitchen. He had embarrassed Hermione and himself, and managed for the rest of the day not to speak with anyone. Matt came forward and walked over towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Where are you gong Matt?" Mrs. Weasley said in a rather exhausted tone.  
  
"I'm going to check up on Harry," he said. "I want to make sure that he's okay." Matt was about to walk out of the kitchen door when Lupin called him back.  
  
"Wait," Remus yelled out. He walked over towards Matt. "I think that I should be the one to talk to him," he said in a low whisper.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Lupin left the room.  
  
"Umm... Uncle? Can I go and see how dad's doing?" Sam asked Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"Go ahead. See if you can calm him down," Dumbledore said.  
  
He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sent her off. She went off into the living room and found her father seated in a chair near the window.  
  
"Dad? Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Go to your room Sam," he said coldly.  
  
Sam gave him a concerned look. "I came here to see how..." Snape broke her off. He had gotten up from his chair, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up the stairs to her room. "DAD!" she screamed. "STOP. PLEASE!"  
  
He opened the door, threw her in and locked it. He placed a charm on both the door and the window so that no magic besides his could open it.  
  
"WHEN I TELL YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM, YOU STAY IN IT!" he yelled in rage.  
  
Snape left and went back down the stairs. Sam went on her bed and started to cry. She stopped suddenly when she heard voices in the other room. Sam had forgotten that Lupin had gone to check up on Harry in his room. She sat up on her bed and put her head against the wall. She was able to hear everything that they were saying.  
  
"Why did my parents have to die for, Professor?" Harry asked sadly. "Why couldn't they just... run away?"  
  
"Because, your mother and father wanted to stop Voldemort from killing and murdering innocent people," Lupin said comfortingly.  
  
"Why couldn't I die with them?" Harry said rather angrily. "If I did, none of this would have happened."  
  
"No, Harry!" He said automatically. "It was not your time." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Listen to me Harry, your parents died to protect you. They loved you very much. They still love you. If you had died..."  
  
"If I had died, then Voldemort wouldn't have come back. Or have you forgotten?" Harry interrupted. "Have you forgotten that it was my blood that raised him? Our connection is stronger now because of it. We're not so different. Are you telling me that my parents would love what I am?"  
  
"Listen Harry. You are nothing like Voldemort and he wouldn't have needed raising if you died. He would never have fallen if you did not survive that curse," Lupin said in an angry tone. "And I know for a matter of fact that your parents are watching you and still love you."  
  
"How are you so sure? Maybe I'm just like what Snape said I was like. Maybe you all are blinded by the icon," Harry argued back. Sam heard him pacing. "Maybe I'm just like my father, an arrogant bastard." That had done it.  
  
"Your father wasn't an arrogant bastard or have you forgotten what he gave up for me, for you. You are to stay in this room until you are ready to listen to reason," Lupin said in an icy tone. She heard the door next to her room slam.  
  
"Lupin you are blinded. Blinded by love for friends. No one is perfect. Darkness lies in all of us," Harry said in a tone of voice that shocked Sam. It was so cold.  
  
She relaxed on her bed, thinking about what she had just heard. Harry Potter was losing it, she decided. He was so blinded by selfishness that he was hurting himself. At least in her opinion he was. In the other room however, something different was occurring. Harry lay in his bed drifting through his own thoughts.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" he whispered to himself.  
  
However, he knew the answer. The façade was, the act was all necessary. In order to keep everyone safe, he had to drive them away from him. He was dangerous and he knew it. He was not only putting them in danger from Voldemort but from himself, too. The hatred and anger was real in his veins. He felt is souring through him, along with power. On his sixteenth birthday, he had awoken to it, but along with the power came the darkness.  
  
The dreams of Voldemort became stronger. Harry felt Voldemort's pleasure as he killed; he felt it as though it was his own. He was fighting a losing battle. If he ever killed Voldemort, he could end the losing more than his life, but his self. Fight fire with fire. Sacrifice was in order and he didn't want anyone around when it happened. To win this war he would have to meddle in some of the Dark Arts. He would avoid the use of it if he could, but since casting the Cruciatus Curse, it became harder and harder. 


	7. Back On The Hogwarts Express

A month later, they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express. They were still joking about the look on Snape's face when he discovered Harry's O.W.L scores.  
  
( FLASHBACK ) Harry opened his test scores and couldn't suppress a grin.  
  
"What could you possibly be happy about Potter? Your dreams of being an auror surely should be squashed," Snape sneered. Sam was grinning in the background. Harry handed the test scores to his beloved professor. The shock on Snape's face was unforgettable. He handed the scores back to Harry and promptly left the room. Sam moved a over to where Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting.  
  
"What did you get Potter that made my father angry like that?" she asked curiously.  
  
Harry showed her and the rest of people around him his scores:  
Care of Magical Creatures- O  
Divination- D  
History of Magic- P  
Transfiguration- O  
Charms- EE  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- O  
Potions- O  
Astronomy- A  
Herbology- EE  
O.W.L total score: 10 out of 12 Dear Mr. Potter,  
Subjects marked with indicate that you may like the subject next year. We are very happy to congratulate you for not only the possibility of becoming an Auror but also for getting the highest mark for D.A.D.A (Defense Against the Dark Arts). Please select the subjects you wish to take N.E.W.T classes in.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagll  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
In the end, Harry decided Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology.  
( END FLASHBACK )  
  
"It was priceless," Ron decided. "I still can't believe that you got an O in Potions."  
  
"Neither can I," Harry remarked.  
  
"I still don't understand why you're going to taking Herbology," Ron said as he chewed on a chocolate frog.  
  
"Well I don't fancy everyone at my funeral saying 'He got killed by a plant, he should have taken Herbology'," Harry said sarcastically. Ron laughed.  
  
"Considering we almost got killed by a Devil's Snare in our first year and that man got killed by one last year, than I say the chances are high," Hermione commented from behind Hogwarts, A History: Revised book. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open revealing a chubby boy named Neville Longbottom. "Hi Neville," Hermione greeted brightly.  
  
"Hello," he said. "I hope you don't mind if I stay in here. I got tired of people of asking me if Harry ever tried to kill me." He sat down in a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Malfoy's spreading rumors again," came a voice by the door. Ginny entered the room trailed by Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Hello all," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. "I hope the trapper knacks haven't got you down."  
  
It was highly amusing to see the look on Ron's face going from shocked to thoughtful. He was about to ask when Hermione mumbled, "Don't ask."  
  
"What did he say this time?" Harry asked, with an amused grin on his face.  
  
"That you killed your cousin and escaped from Azkaban," Neville answered in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Oh, so the usual?" Harry asked as he stared out the window absentmindedly.  
  
"Why if it isn't Potter. I've been looking all over for you," came a drawling voice from the open door. "I heard you took a nice visit to Azkaban. Have fun?"  
  
Harry stood up. "Well, seeing that your father didn't visit, I was highly depressed. I saw him the next day though," he commented as Draco Malfoy leaned casually on the doorframe.  
  
He smirked. "How'd you get off, bribe the minister?" he asked sarcastically. By now, there was a small crowd of spectators.  
  
"The minister is slightly insane. I was only in Azkaban so he could save his reputation. You see making business deals with Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater, doesn't look good. Pity," Harry commented as he smirked back.  
  
"Did you kill your cousin?" a small voice in the crowd behind Malfoy asked.  
  
"No. I just accidentally threw the git into a wall knocking him unconscious," he said as if it was a normal thing for him to do. "Not as exciting as your mighty acts, is it Malfoy?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he sneered as he stood up ready to pull out his wands.  
  
"Just figured, as a Death Eater in training."  
  
"I'm not the one who used an unforgivable, Potter. Did the loss of that mutt godfather of yours, drive you crazy?" he asked in a mocking tone. Harry moved fast and pinned Malfoy to the wall.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted in shock.  
  
"Never mention Sirius to me or you'll get what your Aunt Bellatrix got. You understand me?" Harry said furiously. He let Malfoy go.  
  
Malfoy drew his wand. "You'll pay for that, Potter," he promised in a deadly whisper.  
  
Harry laughed. "Go ahead, make my day," he said as he drew out his own wand.  
  
"Serpon-" he started.  
  
"Expelliarmus." Harry's spell had gotten out first. Malfoy's wand was now floating now floating towards him as its owner lay on the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" a girl's voice came from the crowd. Sam appeared at the door. "Potter, what did you do now?" she asked as when she saw Malfoy getting up from the floor.  
  
"Give me my wand Potter," Malfoy demanded furiously.  
  
"Why should I do that? You came here looking for trouble and I gave you what you wanted," Harry sneered. There was whispering in the crowd. Many old D.A members couldn't believe how Harry was acting.  
  
"Give him his wand," Sam told him, drawing her wand from her robes.  
  
"You sure you want to do this, Snape? There's no uncle or father to hide behind," he said amused. "Children of evil men unite, eh?"  
  
"My father is not evil," she said as she shot daggers at him through her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say," he said in a mock surrender. He turned away.  
  
"Petrificus Solatus!"  
  
He turned around. "Protego," he whispered. Her curse bounced off his shield. "Rule number one in dueling, the first curse should come by surprise," he told her. "I don't wish to fight you."  
  
"Well that's too bad because I do. You insulted my father," she said angrily. She brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Rule number two. Never let the enemy provoke you, because chances are they want you to attack," he said grinning. "Both of you fail miserably," he said as he threw Malfoy back his wand. "Can't say it's been a pleasure." With that he wandered off into another compartment.  
  
"What just happened?" Malfoy asked as he looked around.  
  
"He was testing us. The damn idiot was testing us," Sam said grinning. She turned to Malfoy. "I was wondering what set him off. His temper's been better lately."  
  
"You know Potter?" Malfoy asked curiously as everyone went back to their compartments.  
  
"Met him after his trial. I've been living in the same house as him for a month," she answered.  
  
"Must have been torture," he commented. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand to her.  
  
"Samantha Snape," she said as she shook his hand. "But you can call me Sam. Everyone else does."  
  
"Sam," he said awkwardly. "I didn't know that Professor Snape had a daughter," Malfoy said rather shocked.  
  
"That's because nobody asked," she said reassuringly. "Look, you better go back to your compartment. I expect that we will be arriving soon," she said as she left. Malfoy stood there with a smile on his face. He had never meet anyone that beautiful before.  
  
Sam went to the compartment were Hermione, and Ron were. "Is he... has he calmed down yet?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said smiling at them. "Um... do you guys have any idea where he might be?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you," Ron said.  
  
She followed Ron. Harry had gone all the way to the last compartment on the train. He tore the room up in frustration. He hated Malfoy for a fact and Sam for being Snape's daughter. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled out.  
  
"It's me, Ron. Harry, can I come in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fine," he said. Harry opened the door and stared at Ron in shock. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"Look Harry, all she wants to do is talk," Ron said reassuringly.  
  
"No, get out," Harry yelled out to the top of his lungs. "I want to be left alone. I don't want that bloody girl near me!" he yelled.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE. I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE." Sam left the compartment and went back to hers.  
  
"Harry," Ron said sternly. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron rather confused. "What are you talking about?" he spat back.  
  
"You know," he said awkwardly. "First your cousin, then Lupin, Dumbledore and Snape at Grimmauld Place. Now with Sam. What's goin' on?"  
  
"Listen Ron, all I want is to be left alone. Okay," he said coldly.  
  
"She didn't do anything to you," Ron said defensively.  
  
"She didn't... are you mental?" Harry yelled. "SHE'S SNAPE'S DAUGHTER! She hates me. Its in her blood to hate me," Harry said.  
  
"Harry she came over here to apologize," Ron said. He was starting to get really angry.  
  
Harry looked at him. "Oh I get it. You like her," Harry said coldly. "You know what Ron? Go run to your precious Samantha and comfort her. And while your at it, why don't you leave me alone."  
  
"FINE," Ron yelled. "Maybe Sam was right about you all along." With that, Ron left slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry was now angrier than ever. He sat on the chair and put his hands to his head. "What have I done?" he said to himself.  
  
Harry suddenly heard the cold voice in his head. "The darkness is tempting, isn't it Harry."  
  
Harry took his hands off his head. He took his fist, and slammed it against a mirror and shattered it to pieces. At first, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him but he could've sworn he saw his eyes turn red. A vision of Voldemort's face appeared on the shattered glass.  
  
"I was once as innocent as you were young Potter," Voldemort said.  
  
"I doubt you were anything less than evil. Now get out of my head," Harry said. 


	8. The Sorting

An hour later, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry heard the familiar voice of Hagrid, calling all of the frightened first year students forward. When Hagrid spotted Harry walking over with the other sixth year students to the carriages, he yelled out, "Hiya Harry." Harry merely nodded which caused Hagrid to frown. Harry walked over to the carriages. He spotted the threstals. He walked over to one and patted it on the head. All around him, people were staring, and wondering why he was patting thin air.  
  
Harry found a carriage that he thought was empty. However, he thought wrong. "You've really got to be joking," he said. Out of all the people in Hogwarts, Harry was stuck sitting with Luna Lovegood and Sam. There was an awkward silence in the carriage. Sam kept giving Harry dirty looks and visa versa.  
  
"So," Luna said to make conversation in her dreamy tone. "Have you ever noticed that there is no meat and fat on a threstal."  
  
"Err... no... I guess I haven't," he said glaring and Sam. He looked at Luna and said, "So I see that you have abandoned those reddish earrings."  
  
"Well, actually, they are in my trunk as we speak," she said happily.  
  
"Right," Harry said. Then the silence came back again.  
  
It was a great relief to them when they finally arrived at the castle. As usual, Professor McGonagal was waiting for them at the front of the stairs.  
  
"Welcome back sixth years. Now will everyone please hurry, the first years have already arrived," she said in her usual stern voice. "Oh and Ms. Snape, will you please join them?" she said.  
  
"Yes Professor," and with that Sam left with her cloak flurrying around her. This gave her the effect of her father.  
  
"Hey Neville, I bet you 10 Galleons that she makes it into Slytherin," Harry said loudly. Ron turned and glared at him. Sam however, paid no attention though she heard him loud enough.  
  
"Please tell me that their not fighting again?" asked Parvati Patel to Lavender Brown. Harry smirked at Parvati and she turned around and blushed. She turned to Lavender and they both started to giggle and whisper amongst themselves. Ron gave Harry another evil glare. This time Hermione saw and gave Ron a hard nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Ron, leave Harry alone," she whispered.  
  
They quickly entered the Great Hall. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table. Instead of sitting with Ron and Hermione, he sat with Neville and Seamus. During a brief glaring match between Harry and Ron, the sorting had begun.  
  
Harry ignored most of the ceremony. When Professor McGonagal announced the name of Mark Evans, Harry did a double take.  
  
"What!?" Harry had yelled out. Neville looked at him strangely.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked.  
  
"That's Mark Evans," he said with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"So? Whose he?" Seamus asked.  
  
"That's the kid that I went to Azkaban for." They both stared at him petrified. "No, I didn't beat him," Harry said laughing at the expression of Neville and Seamus' faces. "I tried to protect him from my cousin."  
  
They nodded their heads in unison. Once Mark was settled in Gryffindor, Harry had motioned for him to sit with them.  
  
"Hey Harry," Mark said very loudly. Everyone in the whole hall stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "I didn't know you came here. I thought you went to Saint Brutus' Secure Center for the Incurably Criminal Boys?"  
  
"Uh, no. That was just a lie that my uncle and aunt spread throughout the neighborhood," Harry said.  
  
Malfoy, hearing everything that was going on, yelled across the Hall. "St. Brutus'? Maybe that's were you really belong, eh Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, well I know a few places where you belong Malfoy. But unfortunately, it is unsuitable for me to say at the moment," he yelled across the hall. He put a false smile on. "It involves a-,"  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy! Twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin," Professor McGonagal yelled. There were groans from both housed, due to the fact that they weren't even settled in yet.  
  
After a long sorting, they finally arrived at Samantha Snape. Everyone was eager to know which house Professor Snape's daughter was going to end up in. There was a silence as the Sorting Hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN."  
  
The whole Slytherin table went crazy and started cheering. Malfoy glared at Harry with a wicked sort of triumph. Harry leaned over towards Neville.  
  
"So, I expect I won five Galleons," he said smiling.  
  
As usual, Dumbledore gave a magnificent speech on welcoming everyone back. Dumbledore gave the cue and the feast began. Soon, the Hall went from quiet to noisy. However, when the feast began, Professor Snape motioned for his daughter to come and sit with him. She went and as soon as she was close enough, he hugged her. It looked to Harry that Snape was proud that his daughter had made it into Slytherin. Everyone at the staff table congratulated them. For the first time, it looked to Harry that Snape was actually happy. As the meal proceeded however, every so often Sam and Harry would glare at each other. When the feast was over, Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to take their houses to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione stood up and called the rest of the Gryffindor table to follow them to their tower.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore called after him before he left the Hall. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked him though those half moon glasses.  
  
"Sure," he said in a low voice. "What do you want Professor?" he asked after Dumbledore had pulled him aside.  
  
"Harry, I saw you... Better yet, I saw what you did on the train coming here," he said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, so what are you going to do? Expel me?" he said coldly.  
  
"No," Dumbledore said happily. "I wanted to ask if you would like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked shocked.  
  
"I've seen how well you conjure defense spells. Remember Harry, you were chosen for the Triwizard Tournament," said Dumbledore. His eyes were glimmering behind those glasses like they usually did when he was happy. "And don't forget about how you taught the D.A last year."  
  
"Are you mental?" he said. "First off, I was guaranteed a spot due to that bloody Death Eater and as for the D.A, there's a big difference there."  
  
"How so?" Dumbledore asked as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.  
  
"Well I liked most of the people. You'll be lucky if I don't hex Malfoy," Harry said in a ranting tone. "Then there's-"  
  
"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore interrupted. "We do not have a Defense teacher. Originally, I was going to teach but I saw on the train. I will not lie to you Harry-"  
  
"It's a little too late for that," Harry mumbled and received a glare from McGonagall.  
  
"I am old and you know my biggest mistake. I underestimate the youth, but you know what to expect," he said as he lowered his half moon spectacles in seriousness. "Back on the train you taught everyone a lesson by example. You didn't take it easy on them. You got in contact with what a Death Eater would.  
  
"You know more about what this war is about than probably anyone here. Most importantly, you know Voldemort better than anyone. All of these things can make you a good teacher," he paused to take a breath. "Tell me Harry, will you let these kids come into war unprepared?"  
  
Harry sighed and ran his hands over his hair. He felt older than he ever had before. "I'll take Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years. I won't teach anyone younger how to fight a war and that's all I know," he declared.  
  
"Very well, Harry. Go up to sleep," Dumbledore said tiredly.  
  
Harry walked to Gryffindor Tower. When he arrived at the picture of the Fat Lady, he realized that he didn't know the password.  
  
"Great," he said angrily.  
  
"Password?" she said in her usual tone.  
  
"Are you going to let me in?" he asked coldly.  
  
"No password, no entry young man," she snapped in an aristocratic tone.  
  
"Let me in before I take a leaf out of Sirius Black's book," he growled threateningly.  
  
"I said no!" she yelled. Just then Hermione showed up.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" she asked seriously. "Look Harry, I understand that your angry, but do you have to take it out on the paintings too?"  
  
"Well, she started it," he said defensively. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Dominus," she said. The portrait swung open. They went inside. "What took you so long coming up here?" she asked as they entered the Common Room.  
  
"It's a surprise," he told her glumly.  
  
"Alright then. I'm going upstairs. Goodnight Harry and try not to get into any fights," she said and retreated up to her dormitory.  
  
Harry, however, stayed downstairs thinking. He did that a lot lately since his sleep was usually filled with nightmares. Death and destruction. No Harry would rather sit and think. Still, thinking was just as hard. No matter where he turned, there was war. He decided that life wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.  
  
He stared into the fire as it started to go out. The fire molded into Sirius's face. "Sirius," he mumbled as he fell asleep on the couch. They were dueling again, Sirius and Bellatrix. The curse missed Sirius but the next one didn't. He fell behind the veil. "NO!!!! SIRIUS, NO!!!!" 


	9. First Day On The Job

Harry screamed as he sprung up on the couch. Many faces looked at him in shocked fright. Everyone was watching him. He couldn't take it, everyone was watching him. He jumped off the couch and went to his dormitory.

"Great way to start the morning," he muttered to himself. Ron and the other boys were still sleeping. He jumped into a quick shower, which quickly calmed his nerves. When he came back out, Ron was just waking up. He stared at Harry with a worried expression on his face.

"What?" Harry said annoyed at the fact that Ron was staring at him.

"Nothing," Ron said rather quickly, covering his worry with anger. "I heard you screaming downstairs. What happened?"

"Why do you care? Go run to your precious Sam," he said coldly.

With that, Ron got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The door slammed behind him. Harry quickly got dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall. As he took a seat at the Gryffindor table, he heard whispers, especially from the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, he woke up screaming," one person muttered.

"He said something about being serious," another person said.

"No, Sirius Black, you idiot," the next person said.

"Hey Scar Head! Did you have an evil nightmare?" Malfoy yelled across the hall.

"No, I think he was dreaming about his good- for- nothing godfather," Sam said coldly.

Harry's hand shook in anger. "Don't get provoked," he muttered to himself.

"Better yet, he was dreaming of his boyfriend Cedric," Malfoy sneered. There was an uproar from both the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table. Cho could be seen crying as she glared at both Harry and Draco. Harry whispered something and with a _BANG,_ a white ferret replaced Malfoy.

Harry smirked. "Lookee, lookee it looks like it's the return of the bouncing ferret," he said. There was a roar of laughter throughout the entire Great Hall. Malfoy bounced along.

Sam raised her wand. "Leave him alone," she said.

"Why should I?" Harry asked. "If anything you should be up there with him."

"Then why aren't I?" she asked as a challenge.

"Because I'm the Gryffindor Golden Boy. I only attack Death Eaters and Malfoy. It's like in the rule book," he said sarcastically. He was actually asking himself the same question. At that moment, the first teacher walked into the Hall. Unfortunately for Harry, it was Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! Is that a student?" she bellowed as she walked in.

"It matters," he told her.

"What does?" she snapped.

"If a student has to be human," he commented with a grin.

"Never in my life, my own house," she gasped angrily. "The last time this happened with a student, he was in detention for the rest of the year. I thought you had more sense than your father?"

"I guess it runs in the family," Sam said as she narrowed her eyes.

Harry turned to Sam. "In your family, being a bas -," he stared.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted. "Detention, for a month and TWENTY FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR. Now turn Mr. Malfoy back."

"But he looks so much better this way," Harry commented thoughtfully.

"NOW!" she shouted. With a flick of his wand, Malfoy was to himself. However, he looked disheveled.

At that moment, the rest of the teachers entered the Hall. They took in the scene before them. Malfoy, was disheveled on the floor, McGonagall shacking in anger, Sam cursing under her breath, and Harry smirking over at Malfoy.

"Minerva, what happened?" Dumbledore asked calmy.

"Potter here, decided to turn Mr. Malfoy into a ferret," she said at a loss for words. Clearly she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Harry?" he asked as he turned his eyes toward him. Harry tore his eyes away from Malfoy. He grinned at Dumbledore.

"I would've failed my own test. Unfortunately for me, I have a horrible temper," she said simply.

"You were provoked?" Dumbledore asked him wearily.

"Let's just say, he shouldn't be the only one on the floor," he said as his eyes flashed towards Sam. "Cedric and Sirius were mention."

A grim look appeared on the headmaster's face. "Nonetheless, I trust that you have disciplined him Minerva," he said.

"Detention for a month and twenty five points off," she said still whitefaced.

Snape suddenly spoke up. "That's it?" he said outraged. "James Potter got a year."

"James Potter made a long term plans for it, as you remember Severus. Mr. Potter lost control she answered curtly. Snape glared at her. The hall settled down and Harry settled himself beside Parvati.

"So... Parvati. Did you like the return of the ferret? I quite enjoyed it myself," he said as he flashed a grin at her.

She giggled. "Oh, it was alright," she answered smiling brightly.

From across the hall, Malfoy and Sam watched the two in disgust. Harry leaned in closer. "So are you doing anything Saturday night?" he asked as he leaned in closer to her.

"No," she said blushing.

"Would you like to join me at Hogsmeade then?" he asked as he shot her another grin.

"There is no Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday," she said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Exactly," he said as he got up and walked out of the hall with a satisfied grin across his face. He winked at Sam before he left.

"What a bloody bastard," she said angrily. "He's an annoying git."

"You don't even know the half of it," Malfoy replied. "He's been the bloody thorn in my side since our first train ride. Of course then I hated him for being the Golden Boy. Now I hate him more because he's a prat."

"How do you hate him more?" she asked obviously amused.

"Hmm... tough question. He is just so bloody annoying. Then he ignored me, now he turns me into a ferret. It's a lose- lose situation," he said tonelessly. He suddenly grinned. "Now, if he joins the Dark Lord..."

Sam suddenly paused. "Are you a Death Eater?" she asked as she subconsciously inched away from him.

"Not yet. I haven't decided what side I would benefit more from," he remarked s he popped in a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Of course, Slytherin mentality," she said grinning.

"Of course. We better get to Defense, we don't want to be late," he remarked as he grabbed his bag. They made their way out of the hall and Sam caught up with Ron and Hermione, grabbing Malfoy's arm as she did so.

"C'mon Draco," she told him. "Hermione! Ron! Wait up?" Sam yelled. They paused as they two caught up with them. Ron's eyes narrowed at Malfoy.

"You guys know Draco, right," she said absentmindedly.

"Unfortunately enough, yeah," Ron said as he openly glared at Malfoy.

"Now, now boys, let's keep the testosterone level at a minimum," she said reproachfully. They continued along in silence. When they entered the classroom, Hermione spotted Harry at the teacher's desk. She quickly walked over towards him.

"The teacher won't appreciate you sitting in his seat," Hermione pointed out.

"He won't mind," he commented dully.

"And why is that, Potter?" Malfoy sneered at him.

"Be polite to the teacher," Harry reprimanded coldly as he rose from his seat.

"Wha... What?" Ron stuttered.

"You're looking at your new Defense teacher," Harry said obviously annoyed. "Old Dumbledore played the guilt trip. 'Will you let these kids go into war unprepared?" Give me a break."

Malfoy opened his mouth, gaping in a way that reminded Harry of a trout.

"You're the new Defense teacher?" Ron asked, his eyes widening.

"Unfortunately yes. Yet again I curse Dumbledore's name," Harry grumbled. "Well, at least I'm only teaching Fourth years and up."

"Why you though?" Sam asked, forgetting to be mean. Harry sent her a questioning look. It goes without saying that in return she glared.

"He saw what happened on the train and he reminded me that he's an old fool and can't teach," Harry said in a tone that suggested he agreed.

"My uncle said that?" Sam asked in doubt.

"More or less," he said with a grin. "I might have added in the word _fool_."

"Hermione, you haven't said anything. What's your opinion?" Ron asked. He noticed her smile ecstatically.

"This is great," she squealed and Malfoy looked at her in slight fear. "We'll actually learn something this year and we'll be ready to fight. At first I was afraid that they couldn't find a teacher but-"

Sam cut her off. "No, Dumbledore interviewed many people, but none of them had the talents and qualifications that he was looking for. And what makes you automatically think that he'll be a good teacher?" Sam asked with a sneer in Harry's direction.

"Dumbledore's Army," Ron answered. She looked at him in confusion. "The D. A was a group-"

"An illegal group," Malfoy put in.

"Well if it involves Harry it must be," Sam said. "What did this group do?"

"We set it up because Umbridge was an awful teacher," Hermione continued instead of Ron. "Harry taught us the patronus, hexes, jinx, anything that could help us in a duel."

"It gave us an automatic O in Defense," Ron said. "Harry's a great teacher."

"I thought that you didn't like me anymore?" Harry asked in amusement.

"I hate the way your acting but your still my best friend," Ron grumbled.

"Well if it helps, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. Unfortunately as Malfoy witnessed, it's hard to keep my temper in check," Harry said brightly. "I lasted longer than my wand hand was suggesting."

Ron grinned. "Yeah well, he's an ass," Ron agreed. "At least you didn't jinx Sam."

"Umm... I'm standing right here," Malfoy commented.

"Hey, it's not my fault that his godfather was a good for nothing..." she started. Harry successfully kept from jinxing her, but Hermione couldn't.

"Petrificus Totalus," she shot the full body bind at Sam. Malfoy went to pull his wand out. "I'm not going to hurt her," she told him.

Malfoy then lowered his wand. Sam eyed her angrily. "Listen Sam, I'm only going to say this once," Hermione said. "I know that you hate Harry, but never insult Sirius again. He was a great man, one of the best that I've ever met. He was a great godfather to Harry and a great friend to us. Ron, Harry, and I all loved Sirius and I won't let you degrade his name."

She turned to Malfoy. "And you. Do you have to insult one of the only non evil people in your family?"

"Probably, he's probably siding with the woman in his family that killed him," Harry said resentfully. "Dear insane Auntie Bellatrix."

"For your information Potter, I never met anyone on the Black side of my family," Malfoy sneered.

At that moment, Hermione set Sam free. Sometime during that time, the class had filtered in. As Sam, Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione sat down, the rest of the class did too.

"Welcome to N.E.W.Ts Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said to the class. They all stared at him in amazement.

"Very funny Harry," Dean Thomas said. "C'mon Harry, where is our _real_ teacher."

"You're looking at him," he said gloomily. "Today we are going to start with the basics, just to freshen up a bit since most of us are a bit rusty," he said that looking at Sam and Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked. "Why can't we start with something big?" he asked anxiously.

"Because, I said so Seamus," Harry said to him annoyed. "Okay, want everyone to move all of the desks over to the side of the room. Once that's done, I want everyone to stand in the middle of the classroom," Harry said in a voice that meant that he wasn't fooling around.

Everyone did what was asked of them. As soon as they finished moving the desks, they all went to the center of the classroom.

"Okay," Harry said. "We are going to start first with the disarming charm. I want everyone to find a partner and then wait for my instructions."

"Draco," Goyle called. "C'mon and work with me."

"Hey Sam," Malfoy said ignoring Goyle's invitation completely. "Want to work me?"

"Oh," she said. "Actually I'm going to work with Ron. He asked me first. I'm really sorry," she said apologetically.

Ron had walked over from talking with Hermione who was already paired up with Seamus.

"Sorry Draco, Sam and I are already partner," he said sneering at Malfoy.

Malfoy got so mad that he went over to Goyle to be his partner. When he got there, Goyle was already partnered with Crabbe. They only choice left was for Malfoy was Millicent Belstrang. When everyone finally paired together, they all went quiet and waited for Harry's instructions.

"I want everyone to turn around like this," he demonstrated. "And move five paces away from your partner. Then, I want you all to raise your wands in a position like this," he said as he raised his wand over his head, at level with his eyebrows. "Once you have done this, you are going to say the spell EXPELLIARMUSand as fast as you can before you yourself are disarmed. Is everyone ready?" he asked the class.

"Yeah," they all said and started to work.

Throughout the whole room, there were shouts Expelliarmus. Harry walked around the classroom to see how things were going. As usual, Hermione was doing an excellent job disarming Seamus. Crabbe and Goyle however, kept making each other fly into other people. Hermione of course, was disarming Seamus excellently. Harry heard someone call his name.

"Harry, Harry," Neville called happily. He walked over to Neville. Neville looked happier than Harry had ever seen him. "I disarmed Dean!"

"That's great Neville," he said unenthusiastically. Harry walked over to Ron and Sam. "How's thing's goin' on over here?" he asked Ron.

"Well, she disarmed me once, but I disarmed her three times," Ron said with a look of triumph on his face.

Harry was about to say something to her, but thought better of it. "Maybe next time," he told her. As he walked away, he noticed the look on Sam's face. She was struggling with the disarming charm.


	10. The Lost Secrets

The bell rang and I t was time for everyone to go. Harry's next class was Herbology. As Harry walked towards the greenhouse, he heard Malfoy trying to persuade Sam into letting him carry her books. Harry grunted and walked faster. He also heard Millicent Bulstrode talking to one of her friends.

"I can't stand her. Just because she's Snape's daughter, she thinks that she could do and get anything and anyone that she wants," Millicent said angrily.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout was teaching them about Mandrakes again. She said that it was most likely going to be on the N.E.W.T's. After Herbology was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was very harsh with the class. They were learning the theories of transforming themselves into an Animagi.

"For some of you," McGonagall said. "You are experienced in human transformation," she said staring at Malfoy. "By the way Potter," she said to Harry. "Five points for an excellent transformation." Malfoy looked over at Harry and glared at him. Harry stared at McGonagall with a confused look on his face.

"So, I only lost twenty points?" he said in a hopeful tone.

"That is correct Mr. Potter," she said. They spent the rest of their time turning their partners into ferrets.

At long last, it was lunchtime. Everyone went to the Great Hall, all except Harry. He walked around the school. He then got bored and went back to the. He ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory, grabbed his father's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map. He ran out of his dormitory and out of the common room. He swung the door open and was finally on the hallway. He was about to put the Invisibility Cloak in when he heard a voice behind him.

"And were do you think your going?" said a familiar voice. Sam had seen him from behind a suit of armor.

"Spying on me, Snape?" he asked. He tucked the Invisibility Cloak under his arm. "I thought a Snape was better than that."

"You're insufferable," she said annoyed and turned to walk away.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm. "Want to come?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "I thought you hated me," she said hesitantly. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment with Harry still holding on to her arm.

"Well," he said finally coming back. "We got past the fact that I'm a jerk, right?" he asked with a grin. "Plus, you're a very aggravating person."

"Thank you," she said pleasingly. "You know I do try."

They both laughed, then stopped suddenly. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Harry soon broke the silence.

"C'mon, let's go," Harry grabbed her arm but she pulled away. "What?" he said annoyed.

"I'll follow. Don't worry, I won't go off telling on you," she said.

"Fine if you want to get caught," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. "How do you know that we won't get caught?"

"Because I have an Invisibility Cloak," he said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. He took the cloak from under his arm. She stared at him in a sudden realization.

"Does anyone else know about this?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Well, Ron and Hermione know," he said smirking. "Also, Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers know."

"So," she said with a hint of amusement. "That's how you get out and around the school."

"Yeah, are you coming," he asked. They both stood together. Sam looked at Harry waiting for him to unwrap the cloak. It took him about a second and then he wrapped the cloak around the both of them. "Now, stay close," he whispered to her. They walked a little until Harry stopped in front of an old statue of a witch.

"What's up," Sam asked a little nervously.

Harry looked at her and told her, "Hold the cloak up for me." He took out the Marauder's Map from inside his robes. He taped his wand on it and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Sam looked at him strangely. "You're not scared are you Snape?" he asked amused at the expression on her face. Sam looked very pale and nervous.

"Not even close Potter," she said in an unconvincing tone.

Harry gave a small laugh. "Whatever you say," he said amused at the fact that she was scared. Harry looked at the map. "Your father is in his dungeon; Mrs. Norris is in Filch's office. And, Owe! Hunching over hurts," he grimaced. He looked over at Sam and said, "Must you be so short?"

"Sorry to offend you," she said sarcastically. "I can't help it you know. Anyways, how do you know about all of this?"

"It's not for you to know," he told her bluntly. They approached the One- Eyed Witch.

"Disendium," he whispered as he tapped his wand. The witch hopped off her bench and moved out of the way. They entered the passageway. Harry slipped the invisibility cloak off them. He turned to Sam, "Welcome to the path of Hogsmede," he announced to her bowing.

"It's so dark," she commented as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Lumos," he said and light appeared at the end of his wand. He looked at her smugly.

"I would of thought of that," she said indignantly. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Eventually," she said innocently with a smirk on her face.

He grinned at her. "C'mon," he said as he grabbed her hand. This time she did not pull away. "You know," Harry said as they started to walk. "This is the first time we've been together for more than five minutes without you drawing your wand at me. That's better than me and Malfoy ever got." He grinned at her.

"Well, don't get used to it," Sam said returning a smile back to him. "Why do you hate Draco so much anyway?"

Harry made a face. "Years of him trying to torture me, I guess," he answered. "I don't think he remembers but, I first met him at Madame Malkins on my birthday. He drawled on about how muggleborns didn't deserve to go to Hogwarts and he made fun of Hagrid. That was before he even knew who I was."

"That's why you hate him?" Sam asked in doubt. It seemed very unlikely that that was the reason.

"The first time I met Ron on the train, we instantly became best friends. More importantly, he was the first friend I ever made," he said sadly. "Back at Little Whinging, everyone calls me 'That Strange Potter Kid'. Then Malfoy comes waltzing in. 'So it's true than, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?' he said," Harry shook his head. Sam stared at him in amazement. She had never seen him like this before. He continued not even noticing the look on Sam's face. "Then he goes on to say that I'd find out that some wizarding families are better than others. He looked pointedly at Ron. He told me he could help me in that area. I told him that I could sort them out on my own."

"That's where you two became rivals, huh?" Sam said in interest.

"He's jealous of my fame and everything that I am," Harry explained grimly. "As for me, I think he's an evil bastard."

"You're so kind," Sam said rolling her eyes and gave a little laugh.

They had now reached the steps. They climbed up until Sam had hit her head on something right above her.

"Ouch!" she said rubbing her head.

"Don't worry that happened to me when I first time I came through here," he said to her in between laughs.

"How nice to know," she said gloomily rubbing the top of her head.

They lifted the door slowly, making sure that they could hear if anyone was coming down the stairs. They finally climbed the stairs and made it up to the shop.

"So, Ms. Snape," Harry said mockingly. "Where would you like to visit first? The Three Broomsticks, or Zonko's Joke Shop?"

"I daresay," she said in a voice that made her sound more like a princess. "I would like to go and visit The Three Broomsticks." They both laughed, but this time they just kept on laughing.

Harry took her hand the way a royal guard would. "To The Three Broomsticks it is." They left Honey-Dukes and walked over towards The Three Broomsticks. "Have you ever tried a butterbeer before?" he asked as they sat down at a table.

"To tell you the truth, I never tried it before. But dad said that they taste great," she said.

They ordered their butterbeers, sat at the table and talked.

Madam Rosmerta, spotting Harry and Sam were sitting at a table, went over towards their table. "Now isn't this Deja-Vu?" she said. "Don't you two have class?"

"But Madam Rosmerta, it's boring," Harry said whined good naturedly.

Madam Rosmerta sighed. "Every year you get more, and more like your father," she said shaking her head.

"I'll buy you a drink if you tell me about him," Harry said pulling over a chair.

"Alright, Mr. Potter," she said cheerily as she walked away.

"Who's she?" Sam asked.

"That's Madam Rosmerta. She's the owner of The Three Broomsticks," Harry said happily.

Madam Rosmerta returned with their drinks. "So," she said when she sat down. "What do you want to know?" Both Sam and Harry took their butterbeers.

"How did my parents end up marrying each other?" Harry asked. She smiled.

"They were both very colorful characters. From the beginning of their first year, to their fifth year, they were at each other's throats," she said chuckling. "It was quite entertaining to see them fight. We all knew that they were meant for each other."

"Madam Rosmerta, if they hated each other, what happened?" Sam asked. "How did they, all of a sudden, fall in love?"

"Well dear," she said taking a sip of butterbeer, "James being the unpredictable guy that he was, developed a crush on Lily."

"He asked her out and she told him she'd rather date the giant squid," Harry said as he remembered Snape's pensieve.

"Yes, she did. Your father told me all about it when he snuck in here that night," she said smiling at the memory. "In their sixth year, James continued to pursue her but Lily still thought of him as an arrogant jerk."

"But, was he?" Sam asked as she too took a sip of butterbeer.

"Not as much as she thought. She claimed he hexed everyone that he met but that wasn't true. He hexed all the Slytherin's around his age."

Sam made a face. "I see where you get you hatred for Slytherin's from," she sneered at Harry.

"Hey first of all, I thought that we agreed not to fight. And secondly, I only hate the evil one," he said defensively.

"That's exactly what your father said. It amazes me how much you're like him," Madam Rosmerta said. "The only problem with James was that he was, to the point immature, but he didn't see it. It took a tragedy to make him grow up."

"What happened?" Harry asked. It suddenly struck him how little he knew about his father.

"Your grandparents were killed and your father watched. He fought too but was outnumbered. He eventually escaped. He was seventeen," she said sadly. "When he returned to school as the mature Head Boy, Lily didn't know what happened. A month into school, with the help of Sirius, he was almost back to normal... almost.

"He pranked, broke the rules, and partied but, it was balanced by how well he did in school. Lily, unbeknownst to her, started to fall for him. It could have helped that he stopped hexing the Slytherin's and asking her out. They got together just in time for Halloween. They still fought a lot though."

"About what?" Sam asked interested.

"Mostly about all the fights James got in with Severus Snape, your father," Madam Rosmerta said eying Sam. "You see, James was a true Gryffindor; brave, against Voldemort and against the Dark Arts. When Severus was younger, he was buried in the Dark Arts. Needless to say, they hated each other from the beginning. Well anyway, things were good for awhile. The two graduated from Hogwarts and fell even more in love. It was the happiest I ever saw James, when he had the Marauders and Lily. However, things changed."

Her face became seldom and she began to stir her butterbeer restlessly. "The war came up full swing. Lily and James both became aurors. They got married and the next thing we knew, Lily was pregnant. They were twenty years old. When you were born Harry, your parents were so happy. I swear, Lily came in so many times complaining about James and Sirius. James took you on so many rides on his broom and Sirius on that bike of his, that it drove her nuts." She, Harry and Sam smiled at this.

"Soon, they went into hiding with you and the next thing we knew, James and Lily Potter are dead, their boy a legend. They were only twenty-one," she said sadly. She looked at Harry, "Every time you come in here, I see them. You're like James so much that Lily would have been so overwhelmed. You have her eyes and her level head though."

Sam looked at Harry. "This idiot is level headed?" she asked teasingly. "He thinks he can beat anyone in a duel."

"No, not true," Harry protested. "Just the students, and a few Death Eaters." He grinned.

Sam mocked hurt," You believe that you could beat me?" she asked. "Oh please."

Madam Rosmerta smiled. "And you remind me of your mother," she said. Sam drew her attention quickly to her.

"You knew my mum?" she asked her in surprise.

"Honey, I knew everybody," Madam Rosmerta said. "She was a year older than Lily and James but Lily was her best friend. She was Harry's godmother and Lily was yours," she said with a smile.

"Sam's mum was my godmother?" Harry asked in surprise. "I thought that since our fathers hated each other, then..."

"Yes, Severus and James were always at each other's throats. I suspect it's the same between you and Draco Malfoy," she said smiling.

"So I've been told," Harry said as he looked down at his watch. "We've go to go before people start to worry."

"Yes, since you have an infamous Dark Lord after you, they'd send an army of aurors after you," Sam said sarcastically. Harry grinned.

"You know what? Maybe we should stay," he said.

"Oh, no. You're coming back," she said as she dragged him to the door. "Bye Madam Rosemerta. It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah, I'll see you around," Harry told her.

"Hey Harry," Madam Rosemerta shouted after them. "If it doesn't get you killed, maybe the two of you can visit again."

"Sure," they both said in unison, and with that they made their way quietly back to Hogwarts, the new information weighing down on their shoulders. An awkward silence hung between them. 'It would be so much better if we could just hate each other,' Harry thought to himself as they entered the castle.


	11. The Warning

When they entered the castle, both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Professor McGonagall said when she saw Harry and Sam descend from the staircase. They stopped in dead shock. "We wondered what happened to the two of you after lunch," she said sternly to them.

"Now, now Minerva, I bet Harry and Ms. Snape have a very good reason for missing Potions," Dumbledore said trying to calm her down.

"Well... um..." Harry said trying to think of a good explanation.

"Actually Uncle, I asked Harry to help me with Defense Against the Dark Arts, you see," she said to Dumbledore calmly. Harry stared at her strangely. "At first Harry didn't want to because, well you know Harry," she said. Dumbledore nodded, but it looked to Harry that he wasn't buying what she was saying. Harry broke Sam off.

"Yeah, I was sort of tired after Transfiguration. I decided to skip lunch and take a nap in the Common Room. But, right before I went up to Gryffindor Tower, Sam pulled me aside and asked if I could help her with her disarming charm. I said okay and we went upstairs to one of the rooms that were available." With that, Dumbledore looked from Harry to Sam and back to Harry again.

"Well then," he said. "I am quite pleased that you two are putting your past behind you. However," Dumbledore said in a tone that meant that they weren't off the hook. "Since both of you missed your class of Potions, I will see to it that Professor Snape help you make up your lessons."

Sam walked up to her uncle and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left Harry and Sam there alone.

"Why did you do that for?" Harry asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because I was returning a favor," she said mockingly. "That's my way of saying thank you for taking me to the Three Broomsticks." With that, she left and went down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room.

At dinner, Harry couldn't help but look over at the staff table where Sam was sitting. She smiled a little at him but stopped suddenly when Malfoy looked over at her.

Sam noticed that her father had seen her looking over towards the Gryffindor table at Harry. He leaned in close to talk to her. "The next time you decide that you need help in Defense, come to me," Snape told his daughter as he glared over to where Harry was flirting with Parvati. He sneered. "Just like his father," he said in disgust.

"Actually, I heard that he wasn't that bad," Sam said as she swallowed her food and reached over to her goblet filled with pumpkin juice.

"It seems to bi e popular belief," he sneered.

"Dad, who was mum's best friends?" she asked curiously wondering if her father would tell the truth.

"Lily Evans," he answered in surprise. "Known after school as Lily Potter. Of course, your mother and Lily were good friends with the infamous Marauders."

"She seemed to be apart of a group you hated," she asked. "But if she was good friends with the Marauders, and you didn't like them, how did you two fall in love?"

Snaped sighed. "War has a way of intermingling with people," he said quietly. Sam stared at her father. She wanted to find out more about her mother but thought better of it seeing that her father's face had sunken at the mention of her mother.

Sam nodded. "We'll, I'm off," she said as she got up rather neatly and quickly from the table and started waling towards the door behind the staff table. However, Snape had gotten a hold of her arm and Sam was pulled back to her father.

"Not so fast, you still have the Potions class to make up," he said. Grumbling all the way, Snape lead her to the dungeons. They waited ten minutes until Harry finally showed up. "Sorry, I had a rundown with Peeves," he said as he closed the door. Sam had noticed that he was all wet. "He wouldn't get out of my way."

"I could see if my uncle can do something about him," Sam offered casually trying with all her might not to laugh.

"Oh, no. I don't think Peeves will be bothering anybody for awhile," Harry said mischievously.

"What did you do to the poltergeist, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Banished him to spend a year in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Harry said grinning at the thought.

"Ten points off for attacking the poltergeist Potter. Now let's begin," Snape said in his usual glib voice. Harry and Sam began to work on their potions. They were working on the truth serum. Snape put the directions on the board. For some strange reason the room seemed a bit foggy to Harry. His eyes started to droop...

There were three people becoming clear in his range of vision. "Look, he's waking up," a woman said. His eyes focused on red hair and green eyes. She looked strangely familiar.

"Mum?" Harry asked in surprise. She nodded and he glanced at the other two. Messy black hair and another with a long grin. "Dad? Sirius?" he asked, rubbing his eyes in shock.

"Hi, Harry," his father said. He looked at him with pride. "Splitting image of me. Sirius has told us so much about you."

"Yeah, well," Harry said, a little uncomfortable about the pride in his father's eyes. He looked guiltily at Sirius.

"I don't blame you for my death," Sirius said walking over to Harry and placing his hands on his shoulder. "In fact, it wasn't your fault," Sirius said with a small smile. He turned to Lily and James. "See, didn't I tell you he would blame himself?" The two nodded.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"It's amazing how much you grew up in two months," Sirius said uncomfortably. He was obviously trying to delay.

"Sirius," Harry said in a reprimanded tone.

"Good lord, you sounded exactly like your mother Lily," James said, his eyes widening.

"Sirius, I don't have time for this. When I wake up, Snape will probably be drowning me in my potion," Harry said a little annoyed at how they were delaying. It was hard to see the three people that should be living if it wasn't for him. They were his family. A rush of guilt engulfed in his body.

"It's night; why do you have class with Snape?" James asked, saying Snape's name in disgust.

"Honestly, James," Lily said in exasperation. She turned to Harry. "But he does have a point." She looked at Harry sternly.

"Er... me and Sam skipped and went to the Three Broomsticks," he answered with an innocent grin.

Sirius and James laughed. "Yes, just like we would have done. Especially if Snape was our teacher," Sirius said amused.

Lily gave Harry another stern look. "Who's Sam? I don't know a Sam. Do you mean Samantha?" she asked all in one breath.

"Yeah,' he answered looking at his mother strangely.

"Samantha Snape?" she asked again and he nodded. "I was hoping that you'd become friends with her. Jo would be so happy to hear this."

"Well," Harry said brightly. "We're not exactly friends."

"Girlfriend?" James and Sirius asked at the same time. Harry made a face.

"Ms. You're-an-idiot-Potter-Snape? No thank you," he said in disgust.

"She says that to you?" James asked suspiciously.

"Like father like daughter," Harry said. "Just because I threatened her Uncle Dumbledore, doesn't mean she has to attempt to hex me every time I get into a fight with her him." He paused at their surprise looks. "Or Snape... or Malfoy... or Remus... or Ron, Hermione, her or... umm... anyone at that."

"You had a fight with Dumbledore, and Remus and your friends?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I blame it on the temper," Harry said.

"Then why were you with her?" James asked.

Harry thought about it for a second. "I don't know," he said at a loss.

"So it has begun," Lily whispered, getting a strange look from Harry. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. It became gloomy and dangerous.

"Listen Harry, you have to prepare. War is about to break out across the world. No one will be able to stop the destruction," James said quickly, giving the impression that there wasn't much time left.

"Except you," Sirius added. "You have to be strong. You have to fight and live or else the world is doomed."

"It's coming, more dangerous than it was last time," Lily said worriedly.

Harry felt himself being ripped away.

"The battle for Hogwarts is coming," James shouted. "Don't turn away from your friends."

"Or love," Lily said frantically. Suddenly Harry found himself staring up at Snape.


End file.
